Even The Dead Can See
by mags1587
Summary: Some residents of G889 converse. Set directly after Brave New Pacifica.


Even the Dead Can See  
by Maggie C.   
  
Disclaimer: Earth 2 and the characters do not belong to me.   
  
--------  
  
Devon looked out at the night sky and the crashing waves, very aware of Danziger's presence beside her. She was afraid to say anything, afraid even to move; frightened that the smallest gesture might break this near-perfect moment.  
  
John placed a hand at the base of Devon's neck. She looked up and crystal blue met crystal blue for an endless moment. "We'd better get back," he said. Their magnetic gaze held for a moment longer and then they turned away from the beach and headed back to the spider cave where Julia and Alonzo were waiting.   
  
Then, quite suddenly, a voice was raised in protest, breaking the stillness of the evening. "Why didn't that idiot kiss her?!?!?!"  
  
Her companion chuckled at his wife's irritation and exasperation. "Now, Alex, they'll figure it out eventually"  
  
"Not at the rate they're going, Les," she replied, shaking her head. "If I could just get my hands on him for 5 minutes . . ."  
  
Les grinned. Trust Alex to still try and play matchmaker with Danziger, even after she was dead. "Well, you can't, so you might as well let it be."  
  
"But they'd be so good for each other!" she exclaimed.  
  
"There's no doubt about that, Alex," a new voice chimed in. Les and Alex turned to see Elle Moore standing (well, standing/floating, remember, they're dead) there and grinning.  
  
"Elle!" they both exclaimed, and then they immediately enveloped her in a bear hug. (again, as near a hug as you can get when you're dead)  
  
"Have you been here all this time, girl?" Alex demanded.  
  
Elle nodded and Les exclaimed, "And you just showed up now to see us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was keeping an eye on John and True, you know. He's been through a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, we know, we just got caught up," Alex sighed and shook her head. "That poor boy."  
  
"Yeah," Elle agreed, "but for the most part, it's been good for him. He's talking to True about me, and I think he's finally come to terms with my death," she said, happiness and relief shining in her eyes.  
  
Les looked at her in surprise. Alex and him had been trying to get Danziger over Elle, without success, for years. "You're kidding me. Really?" Elle nodded and he smiled. "Well, it's about time. How'd that happen?"  
  
Elle laughed. "You should have seen it, Devon practically forced him into it." She smiled at the happy memory.  
  
Alex smiled back. "I'm going to have to ask her how she managed that someday."  
  
"I think the fact that he's in love with her may have made it a little easier," Elle said, grinning again.  
  
Les groaned, they were back on that subject. Alex just laughed. "Yes, he does have it bad for her," she said. "And she seems to feel the same way."  
  
"Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join in?" All three friends turned to see the new voice in the conversation, a tall, dark-haired man with an eye-patch.  
  
Elle recognized him instantly. "Sheppard," she said, neither inviting nor dismissing with her tone. She wasn't sure about this man. He hadn't been trouble for John, not exactly, but still . . . Elle shook off her thoughts and filled Alex and Les in on Sheppard's background.  
  
"So what do you have to add?" Alex asked suspiciously. "Are you going to try and tell us that we're wrong about them?" she added, a bit defensively.  
  
"No, on the contrary," Sheppard said. "I know John loves Devon. And I believe the feeling is mutual." He sighed. "I love Devon, but there's a connection between the two of them, a chemistry that is impossible to deny."  
  
Les had to chuckle at that. "Yes, sometimes a very *volatile* chemistry," he said, referring to the pair's many arguments. "I do believe they're finding a balance, though, if what Alex and I saw tonight is any indication."  
  
"Oh, Les, don't even bring that up!" Alex said, getting annoyed again. "That man can be so thick-headed sometimes!"  
  
Elle agreed with her. "I just hope it doesn't take something too drastic to wake those two up. Time is too precious."  
  
There was a silent agreement all around to that statement. All four were lost in their own private musings for a short time, in which Les uncomfortably noted Sheppard's gaze repeatedly falling on Elle.  
  
"Well, why don't go see what the couple in question are up to now?" Alex suggested when the silence became uncomfortable. Everyone agreed, and Les and Alex went ahead of Sheppard and Elle.  
  
Sheppard glanced over at Elle again and then looked straight ahead. "I must say, Danziger has very good taste in women."  
  
Startled, Elle's head shot up. She recovered after a moment and then replied, "Devon doesn't have such bad taste herself." She smiled and started after Alex and Les, leaving Sheppard alone on the beach trying to decipher what she meant by that. But before long, he too joined the threesome already observing and speculating about the newly budding romance between Devon and Danziger, who were once again enjoying each other's company. 


End file.
